El lugar de la promesa
by meicosr
Summary: Una vez pasada la obra de teatro "El Romance de Shuffle" Revivir Desesperado , ¿qué pasaría si Ran y Shinichi no hubieran pasado olímpicamente de lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse? S&R. R&R please!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) También quiero mencionar que he utilizado los diálogos del manga de la Edición de Planeta de Agostini, aunque he cambiado algunas cosas, pero de ninguna de las manera mi intención es lucrativa. Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Título**: El lugar de la promesa

**Manga/Anime**: Detective Conan

**Autor/a**: Meicosr

**Pareja**: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri

**Recomendado para**: Todas las edades

**Argumento**: Una vez pasada la obra de teatro "El Romance de Shuffle" (Revivir Desesperado), ¿qué pasaría si Ran y Shinichi no hubieran pasado olímpicamente de lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse?

* * *

Una adolescente y un niño pequeño caminaban tranquilamente, ella de mejor humor que él, hacia la casa del Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI. Ran, que así se llamaba ella, tenía ganas de correr hasta su mansión, comprobar que lo que había pasado el día anterior no había sido producto de su imaginación. Cierto, ese "Shuffle Romance" había pasado de verdad, en lo que a la representación se refiere, pero todo lo demás quedaba fuera de su alcance. Sus ganas de verlo la superaban por momentos, y temía que, de nuevo, él permaneciera por siempre en sus sueños.

Pero no, esta vez no había sido así. Él había sido el caballero de la obra y _su_ caballero de brillante armadura. Él había saltado al escenario con esa espada, la había abrazado y... Alguien gritó. Un asesinato, para variar, empujándole a abandonar las sombras y su disfraz de simple y rutinario actor. No habían tenido tiempo para hablar propiamente, y sumando que hasta hacía nada ella sospechaba que el niño y el detective adolescente eran la misma persona, las posibilidades de que fuera real se reducían.

La mansión de los Kudo ya se avistaba desde la esquina de la manzana. De estilo rústico o moderno según como le diera la luz del sol, el edificio se alzaba majestuosamente al lado de bloques de edificios y la casa del Profesor Agasa. Ran supuso que Shinichi Kudo se sentiría solo dentro de esa mansión, tan grande... Se preguntó qué pasaría si ella también viviese allí, pero empujó esos pensamientos hasta el rincón más remoto de su cerebro, habiéndose puesto roja tan sólo de pensarlo.

—Mira, Conan, ya estamos aquí... ¿Habías venido alguna vez a casa de Shinichi?

—Sí... —contestó el niño de mala gana.

Conan, como se hacía llamar el niño, en realidad no era lo que aparentaba ser. Su verdadero nombre era Shiho Miyano, últimamente escondida detrás de los ojos inocentes de Ai Haibara, y ahora mismo disfrazada de Conan Edogawa. Habiendo encontrado un prototipo de antídoto, con tal de que Ran dejara de sospechar de la doble identidad del niño, ella se había ofrecido a disfrazarse y seguir adelante con la mentira. De momento, todo iba viento en popa. Gracias a Diós que ella había ido al hospital y consiguió limpiarle de pájaros la cabeza al pequeño detective, ya que él quería confesárselo todo a Ran. Esa noche, fue a verle por dos motivos. El primero, quería proponerle esas tres opciones. El segundo, quería asegurarse que el corazón de Shinichi no ganara al pensamiento racional. Ella sabía que Shinichi estaba enamorado perdidamente de su amiga de la infancia y ésta, la que ahora mismo estaba llamando al timbre de la mansión Kudo, era un exponente potencialmente dañino en su relación con el ahora pequeño detective. Simplemente, a Shiho Miyano, Ran Mouri le caía mal porque tenía lo que ella nunca podría tener.

Ran seguía con el dedo enganchado al timbre, hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

—¡Para ya con el timbre! ¡Con una vez ya lo pillo!

La primera reacción de la adolescente fue la de asustarse, seguido de un sonrojo y más tarde por una cara de indiferencia para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Esto... ¿Sabes lo que toca hoy en el instituto?

—Probablemente limpiarlo todo después del festival, como el año pasado, ¿no? ¡Espérame aquí, que aún no estoy listo!

Literalmente, Shinichi le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sin embargo, ella la abrió y comprobó que el chico que había salido a recibirla era el mismo que la había dejado sola en Tropical Land. Bostezando y con una tostada en la mano, Shinichi seguía pululando hacia el lavabo, pues no le había dado tiempo a ponerse la corbata. Ran sonrió para sí misma: su amigo de la infancia no había cambiado en nada.

—_Sí, es Shinichi... ¡No lo he soñado! ¡Ha vuelto de verdad!_

--

—¡Pues me sorprendiste un montón! ¡Ni se me ocurrió que tú fueras el caballero!

Shinichi, Ran y Conan caminaban con parsimonia hacia el Instituto y la Escuela Teitan, respectivamente. El niño se sentía fuera de la conversación, y por eso caminaba pesadamente, maldiciendo a uno y a otro en voz baja. ¡Y estaban hablando de la obra de teatro, nada más y nada menos! ¡Habían estado dos minutos y treinta y seis segundos abrazos encima del escenario, y a cinco milímetros de besarse! Por Diós, ¿a quién no le daría rabia? Y para colmo ahora estaban hablando de ello, con suavidad, relajados, en su burbuja íntima... ¡Y ella estaba al lado, escuchándolo todo! Por primera vez en su vida, rezó para que aparecieran los Detectives Júnior y la sacaran de esa pesadilla.

Por su parte, Shinichi se sentía capaz de volar e ir de flor en flor cual mariposa de alas radiantes. Había recuperado su cuerpo, tenía todo su valor bajo llave guardado y estaba ansioso por pedirle a la chica una cita... La chica que ahora mismo le estaba hablando... Y él seguía imaginando, deseando que pronto llegara esa noche. Quería ver como sus sueños se hacían realidad con ella, a su lado.

—No te sabías el guión y, sin embargo, saltaste al escenario como un valiente, ¿eh? Aunque, como no te sabías tus frases, al final cambiaste un poco la obra...

—¿Qué?

Maldijo a Sonoko unas cuantas veces. Después de todo, fue ella quien le había dicho que el caballero aparecía, abrazaba a la princesa y la besaba, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al saltar al escenario, bendijo mil millones de veces el casco que llevaba puesto. Uno, le permitía no revelar su identidad. Dos, le permitía no revelar su sonrojo y sus nervios. Pongámonos en su lugar: salir, abrazar a la chica que te gusta, sin la necesidad de añadir que estaba preciosa en ese vestido de princesa, y estar a dos dedos de besarla... Y en el último momento, cuando le faltaba nada, le fue denegado el derecho de rozar los labios con los que hacía años que soñaba, por culpa de aquel grito. Ojalá hubieran tardado dos segundos más en descubrir el cadáver... Sentía que sus depósitos de frustración estaban a punto de llegar al límite...

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Eh? ¿De la función? Bueno, tuvimos que dejarla a medias...

—No... ¡De la princesa! Déjalo, no hace falta que digas...

—¡Pues estabas genial con ese vestido!

—_¿Eh?_

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Ella quería una opinión sincera, y él se lo había dicho. Una pura verdad, como las que él descubría. Ella se había quedado estupefacta, y él sonrió para sí, sabiendo lo importantes que serían para ella sus palabras. Después de tanto tiempo, no quería estropear esos momentos con ella, casi a solas. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quería serlo todo para ella. Quería cumplir sus sueños. Quería hacer todo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. Quería quererla.

—Algunas personas quedan muy bien con trajes antiguos.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un cumplido?

Adoraba la cara de sorpresa de la chica de hacía un momento, pero su cara irónica no estaba mal tampoco. Le encantaba sacarla de quicio, y no quería que se notara mucho que había madurado. Era mejor aparentar que volvían a ser los de antes... Y las viejas rutinas no mueren nunca, ¿verdad?

--

Shinichi se quedó mirando a los Detectives Júnior. Parecía un sueño, y hacía tan poco que había sido uno de ellos. Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones internas...

—¡Rápido, llegamos tarde...!

—Ah, espérame, _Ran-neechan_...

—¿Cómo?

—Era una broma, mujer...

—¿Estás atontado o qué? ¡Deja de hablar como un crío de 6 años!

Todavía les quedaban diez minutos hasta llegar a su clase, pero un silencio cómodo se apoderó de ellos dos. Era el típico silencio de enamorados, de aquellos que sabes lo que está pensando el otro con tan sólo verlo. Aparentemente accidental, Shinichi rozó la mano de la chica, despertándola de cualquier cosa que estuviera recorriendo su mente. La chica bajó la mirada, hacia sus manos, y sonrió. Subió para mirarle a él, descubriendo un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Llevaba pensando en preguntarle _éso_ toda la noche, y toda la mañana. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, armándose de valor y cogiendo su mano en un acto de valentía.

—¿Ran? —preguntó él. No sabía por qué ella le había cogido la mano, pero su mente detectivesca intuía dos razones principales: llamar su atención y... llamar su atención, propiamente.

—Es que quería preguntarte una cosa... No te molesta, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, mirando durante un instante sus manos entrelazadas.

Shinichi sonrió y apretó más la mano de la chica dentro de la suya.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con una sonrisa propia de un niño—. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—Bueno... Es sobre la obra... No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estuvimos a punto de...

La chica se interrumpió en ese momento, siendo la causante la vergüenza. La realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Sí, se había dado cuenta, pero había controlado esos pensamientos para prevenir que sus hormonas empezaran a danzar al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Y ella estaba sacando el tema... ¡Y él sería el valiente que contestara!

—Ejem... Sí, me di cuenta... Estuvimos a punto de... um... besarnos, sí.

Suspiró. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Notaba como su mano le empezaba a sudar, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar la mano de Ran.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran gritado?

No, Ran _no_ era tonta al hacer esas preguntas. Quería asegurarse de que él no habría salido corriendo...

—Pues, supongo que nos habríamos besado, ¿no?

La seguridad de Shinichi en sí mismo volvía a hacerse presente.

—Sí, pero... ¿No estabas nervioso?

Shinichi prefirió no contestar esa pregunta y abordó con otra.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que sería buena idea que la volviéramos a hacer... ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Tú y yo? —preguntó Ran, incrédula.

—Sí. Esta tarde en mi casa, sin audiencia ni interrupciones... Luego te invitaré a cenar al restaurante del mirador del Beika Center Building... ¿O prefieres los besos ahora?

—¿Me besarías por propia voluntad?

—No debería decírtelo, y menos aquí, pero... Lo haría tantas veces como quisieras...

Una sonrisa tímida e infantil asomó por el rostro de Shinichi, mientras que el de ella quedaba plasmado con un ligero tono escarlata en las mejillas y una sonrisa genuina.

Ran estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Cierto, Shinichi no le había dicho esas dos palabras tan importantes, pero sabía que él no admitiría que quería besarla porque sí. Si lo había hecho era porque él también sentía algo, y ella ya era feliz así. Movió un poco sus manos entrelazadas, haciendo que él la mirara, y ella se quedó parada en medio de la calle.

—Gracias... —y le besó la mejilla.

Ella corrió hasta Sonoko, dejando al joven detective estupefacto. Poco a poco, el chico subió su mano, la que antes tenía cogida la de Ran, y se tocó la mejilla donde sus labios habían hecho roce. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y supo que estaba a punto de derretirse de puro placer. Todavía quieto, vio como Ran volvía hacia él, notando como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban la frecuencia.

—¡Vamos, detective, que llegaremos tarde!

La chica lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró con ella hasta las puertas del Instituto. Él se dejó hacer, incapaz aún de pensar propiamente.

--

—¿Sí? —preguntó una voz por el interfono de la puerta.

—Shinichi, soy...

—¡Soy tu princesa, Shinichi! ¡Ábreme la puerta, que estos pervertidos vienen a por mí!

—¡Calla, Sonoko!

—Espera, ahora voy a abrirte...

Shinichi sonrió. Llevaba todo el día esperando ese momento, _su_ minuto de gloria. ¡Y ahora mismo estaba a punto de pasar! Hizo el _sprint _de su vida para llegar a la puerta y se calmó en tiempo récord. Se miró en el espejo de la entrada, se peinó ligeramente, se colocó su mejor sonrisa y salió a la calle. Se decepcionó al ver que Sonoko seguía ahí, molestando a Ran, pero no dejó que eso le chafara su buen humor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sonoko? —le preguntó lo más amable y humanamente posible.

—Por si no lo sabías, al ser yo la guionista de la obra, el vestido estaba en mi casa. Le he dado a Ran el suyo y también tengo el tuyo. ¡Y los quiero como nuevos cuando me los devolváis! Ran no me ha querido contar qué haréis con ellos, pero no quiero ver ni un botón roto en un arranque de pasión desenfrenada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sonoko! —gritó Ran, roja como un tomate.

—En fin, parejita... Yo creo que empiezo a sobrar... ¡Adiós! ¡Y pasároslo bien!

La chica se giró y les tiró besos con la mano a los amigos de la infancia, sonriendo.

—Idiota... —murmuraron los dos. Sorprendidos, se miraron y empezaron a reír.

—Entra, anda...

Ran sonrió y cogió el brazo que él le tendía, guiándola hacia dentro de la residencia.

Desde siempre la había maravillado el atisbo de la mansión, aunque eso mismo era lo que la hacía sentirse como en casa. _Era_ su segunda casa, después de todo. El recibidor se abrió ante ella y miró detenidamente el interior, que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Shinichi tiró de ella al ver que se había parado sin avisar y le dijo:

—Ves al comedor, a la cocina o donde quieras. Ahora vuelvo...

Ser amante del misterio definitivamente le estaba remodelando la personalidad, pero no pudo replicarle nada al ver como una sonrisa surcaba las facciones del chico. Meneando la cabeza, insultándose a sí misma por quedarse en blanco siempre que estaba en su presencia, se dirigió al baño y se puso el vestido.

—¿Ran? —le llegó una voz desde fuera del habitáculo.

—Estoy en el baño —le respondió—. Me estaba poniendo el vestido, pero tengo un problema...

—¿Cuál? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mal...? —preguntó el chico con una clara preocupación.

—La cremallera —fue la única réplica de la chica.

La realidad golpeó al detective de frente. La cremallera, la_ cremallera_. Punto y seguido. Todo constituía una cadena que acabaría con su muerte lenta y dolorosa y un posterior escondite de su cadáver, seguramente a tres metros bajo tierra. Para empezar, Ran no le pediría ayuda con la cremallera si ésta no estuviera en un sitio inaccesible para ella, léase la espalda, y ésto significaba ver_ cosas_, que estaban en ese tramo de la anatomía, sería inevitable, que no debería ver y mucho menos tocar. Lo único que le quedaba era pedir piedad, aunque era reconfortante pensar que su última visión sería cercana al paraíso.

Llevaba, más o menos, cinco minutos de cavilaciones internas, pero la chica todavía no había dicho nada, reflexionando si los pros de la ejecución de tal ayuda superaban los infinitos contras.

—Em... Bueno, sal, veremos lo que puedo hacer...

¡Por Diós, ya podía considerarse hombre muerto! Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca, él nunca había pretendido condenarse...

La chica salió del cubículo con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas.

—Toca, o quédate embobado mirando, algo que no debas... y mueres... —le avisó en voz baja.

Él sólo atinó a reírse. Con cautela de no rozar nada, en caso de que la amenaza de la chica fuera cierta, cogió el extremo de abajo de la cremallera con una mano y el deslizador con la otra. Poco a poco lo fue subiendo y podría afirmar orgullosamente que no se detuvo en ningún tramo del trayecto, con fuerza de voluntad, eso sí.

—¡Ya está! En fin, yo voy a cambiarme... ¿Has traído el guión? —vio como la chica asentía—. ¡Bien! Porque si no, acabaría mutilando el drama... Igualmente, al final lo cambiaré un poco, si no te importa, para adaptarlo a nuestra situación actual...

Al ver como Ran enarcaba una ceja y lucía una pose escéptica, Shinichi movió la mano quitándole importancia. Dos segundos después hizo ademán de moverse hacia ella, pero al final se contuvo. Sin añadir nada más, volvió a subir las escaleras mientras Ran se dirigía al salón.

La habitación estaba completamente cambiada. Había movido las sillas y la mesa a un lado para dejar más espacio libre. Suponía que ahí tendrían que rememorar el momento. El chico apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y desde allí apagó las luces.

—Sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad, ¿verdad? —le recordó Ran.

Shinichi se rió a carcajada limpia. Lo cierto es que no había ninguna necesidad de apagarlas, pero quería ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mofletes. La visión que habían captado sus ojos al entrar en la habitación le había hecho perder los estribos. Ran, a la luz del atardecer, vestida como una princesa, no era algo sano para él, y mucho menos a estas edades, y peor aún si había estado Diós sabe cuánto tiempo encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

—Eso tiene fácil solución, _princesa_.

La joven pudo sentir la sonrisa confiada del chico incluso a oscuras. Y al instante un solitario foco iluminó el espacio desamueblado, y sólo se dio cuenta de que Shinichi ya estaba a su lado cuando le murmuró al oído:

—Cuando queráis... —y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ran se moría de ganas de empezar y la verdad es que el día se le había hecho eterno esperando aquel momento. Pero ahora era cuando los nervios empezaban a florecer. Debía concentrarse en la obra, y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Cuanto antes empezara, antes llegaría _eso_ que estaba esperando. Carraspeó la garganta, mirando de refilón a su derecha, donde el chico se colocó el casco después de guiñarle un ojo, medio escondido entre las sombras.

--

—¡Oh, Zeus... Tú, Diós del conocimiento infinito! ¿Por qué me sometes a tamaño sufrimiento? ¿O acaso crees que debo aceptar este matrimonio maldito sin oponer resistencia? —interpretó Ran.

La princesa Corazón le pedía ayuda a Zeus, ya que le habían impuesto un matrimonio que ella no deseaba. Entretanto, mientras se dirigía en carruaje al reino de su futuro marido, unos bandidos asaltaron la carroza.

—¿Pero quiénes sois? —leyó Shinichi en el guión, poniendo una voz aguda típica de un sirviente—. ¿Acaso no sabéis que éste es el carruaje de su majestad, la princesa, Corazón del reino de Bridge?

—Lo sabemos... —siguió leyendo el chico, ahora con una voz mucho más grave—. ¡Pero se nos ha ordenado impedir este matrimonio! Pertenecemos al imperio, y creemos que si continúa la hostilidad entre vuestro reino y el principado al que os dirigís, nosotros saldremos beneficiados...

Ran hizo ver que la sacaban del carruaje a la fuerza, aunque en realidad allí no había nadie para forzarla a salir de tal lugar.

—¡Socorro...!

Y del techo empezaron a caer plumas negras...

—¿Eh? Es... Una pluma de cuervo... No... ¡No puede ser! Es... ¡El caballero negro! —acabó de decir Shinichi.

Shinichi salió a la luz del foco con un salto, y con su espada interpretó que luchaba contra los hombres que intentaban raptar a la princesa.

—Ya es la segunda vez... —comenzó Ran—. ¿Quién sois vos, que siempre aparecéis para salvarme? ¡Oh, caballero de negro! Si deseáis pedirme algo, lo que sea... Os lo concedería...

Sabiendo que no estaba en el guión, y aún así cometiendo el error por segunda vez, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos. Esta vez, sin embargo, la _princesa_ se dejó llevar y devolvió la muestra de cariño. Shinichi, por su parte, ya echaba de menos el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba la piel de su amiga de la infancia y ahora, con la cara tapada, sabía que sería la única oportunidad que tendría de demostrarle cuánto la quería. Ran sonrió para sus adentros al notar la fuerza con la que él la agarraba, incluso la había levantado del suelo, y se permitió disfrutarlo, porque la primera vez no lo había hecho, pues pensaba que era el doctor Araide.

Ya quedaba poco para el _momento_, así que Ran se apartó y siguió con la obra:

—¿Sois acaso Spade...? El príncipe del reino de Póker a quien, años atrás, mi padre dejó una herida en la frente antes de expulsarlo de nuestro palacio... Entonces, si no has olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos de niños... Deberás probar tu identidad... Sobre mis labios...

Shinichi quiso mantener su cara de póquer hasta el final, pero las manos de Ran, moviéndose casi por inercia, rodeando su cuello, lo estaban desconcentrando. El agarre del chico en la cintura de Ran se hizo más firme, y dio las gracias a que llevaba guantes. Tuvo que apartar una mano para quitarse el caso y _casi _tirarlo al suelo y romperlo. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza... Nunca una espera se le había hecho tan larga...

A Ran le costó más acercarse a él, aunque eso no debería ser así porque al fin y al cabo estaban_ actuando_, pero la cara de Shinichi, sin máscaras, era el reto más grande al que se había enfrentado hasta ahora. Esta vez no habría gritos, ni interrupciones de ningún tipo, y no iba a salir corriendo cuando estaba a punto de realizar aquello con lo que soñaba noche tras noche.

El detective, viendo que la chica dudaba, decidió ser el que tomara la iniciativa.

—Te quiero... —susurró.

Y pillando a Ran desprevenida, juntó al fin sus labios. Al principio el contacto fue suave, delicado, mientras Ran estaba todavía analizando detenidamente lo que acababa de oír. Él masajeaba sus labios y ella mandó todos sus pensamientos al rincón más oscuro de su cerebro. La chica estaba correspondiéndole, y poco a poco los dos se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma a aquel primer beso. Ninguno de los dos era experto, pero poco importó. La necesidad de respirar empezó a ser cada vez más palpable y tuvieron que separarse, a desgana.

Sin dejarle decir nada, Shinichi la volvió a abrazar y le susurró al oído:

—No puedes imaginarte cuánto tiempo he esperado para decirte ésto. Y sentía que me estaba quemando, muy dentro de mí... No quiero que te preocupes por mí cuando yo no esté, ni que llores, pero quería que supieras que te quiero. Y lo he hecho siempre, pero no he sabido reconocerlo hasta que me apartaron de ti. Te necesito, y esa es la única verdad que hay entre tú y yo. Ayer me negaron mi derecho a besarte, aunque quizás fue bueno porque así no se meterían con nosotros después, pero te juro que no me hubiesen importado los testigos... Allí arriba en el escenario y aquí ahora mismo sólo me importas tú.

Ran estaba luchando contra sus lágrimas, y poco después se anunció claramente a la perdedora.

—Te he dicho que no quiero que llores... —le dijo, secándoselas con los pulgares.

—¡Pero todo lo que me has dicho es tan bonito...! No sabía que...

—Lo sé, pero todavía no he acabado... Aunque la segunda parte te la contaré en el restaurante... Te llevaré al _lugar de la promesa_...

--

—¿Estás seguro? Esto es muy caro... —le susurró Ran, preocupada.

—¡No te preocupes! He traído la tarjeta de mi padre...

—¡Ah, el hijo pródigo!

—¡Bah! Ellos se portaron peor, dejando a su único hijo solo y yéndose a vivir al extranjero... —dijo Shinichi.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Conan! —soltó Ran, y al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, añadió—. Sus padres también están en el extranjero... La verdad es que... Yo llegué a pensar que Conan eras tú, Shinichi. Creí que te habías metido en un lío y que tenías que esconderte. Pensé que le habías pedido al Profesor algún tipo de droga para transformarte o algo así... Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

Shinichi dedujo que él era una mala influencia para ella...

—Pero es extraño —continuó la chica—. Desde que has vuelto, Conan parece otra persona...

—¡Es que _es_ otra persona!

Lo era, después de todo: era alguien disfrazado de él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Ah... Pues... Quería decirte...Verás, este es un lugar importante para mí porque aquí fue donde... En fin, que...

Un grito rasgó el ambiente relajado que impregnaba el restaurante. Había habido un asesinato...

Shinichi estaba decidido a decírselo, pero ahora mismo tenía la mente en otro sitio.

—Déjalo... —le dijo Ran con una expresión dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Estás deseando ir a ver lo que ha pasado. A diferencia de otros, yo no me enfadaré ni me moveré de aquí... Así que puedes ir a investigar, señor Detective.

—Lo siento, Ran. ¡Volveré enseguida, te lo _prometo_! —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

--

Ran esperaba en su silla, preguntándose qué podría ser la segunda cosa que debía contarle. Todavía le costaba creerse la declaración y los besos compartidos, pero el chico era tan impredecible que no podía ni tener una ligera sospecha.

—Siento haberla hecho esperar... —dijo una voz femenina por detrás, que pertenecía a la camarera que les traía los postres.

—Ah, perdone, no sirva el postre hasta que vuelva mi amigo, por favor. ¡Ha salido corriendo al oír el grito! Es que es detective, ¿sabe? Y ha ido a investigar...

—De acuerdo... —dijo la mujer entre risas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, es que es exactamente igual que la historia de una pareja que me contó mi jefe. ¡Una pareja que vino aquí hace 20 años y cenó en esta misma mesa! Entonces se cometió un crimen aquí mismo y aquel chico lo resolvió. Volvió contándolo en voz de grito. ¡Será mejor que se prepare!

—¿Para qué?

—Porque justo después le pidió matrimonio a su pareja... ¡Suerte!

Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en el corazón solitario de Ran. Por un momento pudo imaginarse su vida entera junto a Shinichi, vestida de blanco y pasando el mejor día de su vida. Era otro sueño por cumplir, aunque él no había comentado nada de tal compromiso. Era verdad que hacía escasas horas que compartían algo más que una simple amistad, pero sabía que Shinichi no era del tipo de personas que se embarcaban en algo sin antes haberlo probado durante un tiempo. El chico era impulsivo, pero en cuanto se trataba de ella iba paso por paso. De cualquier forma, Ran lo consideró por un momento, y finalmente concluyó que de ninguna de las maneras él le pediría matrimonio. Tenían sólo 17 años...

--

—¿Eh? ¿Conan?

El niño apareció con cara preocupada delante de Ran y le tendió algo. Sus ojos, casi siempre de un azul brillante, ahora estaban apagados y tristes. Cargaba una gran culpa sobre sus pequeños hombros, una decepción que le costaría el fin de las sonrisas de su fuente de felicidad. Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo había empezado a anunciar lo que se cernería sobre él en poco tiempo. Era una transformación inminente, inevitable. Y ella sería la encargada de pagar el tiempo que él malgastó resolviendo ese caso. Podría soportar el dolor que sentía al encoger su cuerpo, pero no podría seguir viviendo si ella ahora sufría más por su ausencia. Parecía que las dos realidades iban de la mano, que una era la causa de la otra y que eran complementarias. Era un destino cruel compartido, pero él estaría ahí, al menos como un niño inocente, para hacerle más llevadero el tiempo en el que su verdadero yo estuviera escondido.

—¡Toma, la tarjeta de crédito! Me la ha dado Shinichi... ¡El tío Kogoro me pidió que viniera a ver cómo te iba, pero me he cruzado con Shinichi...!

—¿Y dónde está Shinichi?

—Ah, bueno... Es que le han llamado al móvil. Al parecer hay un problema con aquel caso en el que estaba metido y se ha ido. Es un idiota...

—Vaya... Me ha vuelto a plantar... Había _prometido_ volver, pero ahora veo lo que valen sus promesas... —murmuró Ran, apenada, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que Conan la oyera.

—Esto... Ran... Shinichi me dijo que...

—¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo! Estoy harta de sus excusas...

A eso se refería cuando se culpaba por el mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar. Estaba destinado a pasar. Ella al final acabaría odiándolo, improbable pero no imposible. La voz se le quebró al ver como pequeñas gotitas de agua saladas inundaban los orbes de Ran, y por un momento se sintió incapaz de volverle a mentir. No se lo merecía; podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentiría después de los besos y ahora que él desaparecía sin decir adiós. Todo junto era demasiado para el corazón al que había herido tantas veces, al mismo tiempo queriendo lo mejor para ella. Porque ése era el motivo que se escondía detrás de cada una de las mentiras que le había dicho: su seguridad, su bienestar, el estar a _salvo_. ¿Pero merecía la pena mantenerla alejada del peligro a un precio tan alto, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos? Estaba seguro de que ella era fuerte y podría recomponerlo, pero quizá la próxima vez sería la gota que colmara el vaso...

Por todo eso, por él mismo y por ella, quiso hacerla sabedora de_ su_ única verdad y de la promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, yendo al infierno y volviendo si era necesario.

—Shinichi me dijo que un día... Un día, sin duda alguna, él volverá, volverá a por ti. Que aunque le vaya la vida en ello... Quiere que le esperes... Que volverá a buscarte... Por eso... Por eso él me ha dado esto...

En la mesa dejó una cajita pequeña, de color rojo aterciopelado.

—Me ha dicho que, de momento, es la única prueba material que puede dejarte para que nunca se te ocurra pensar que lo has soñado... Me ha dicho que te diga que él te quiere más que a nada en este mundo, y que volverá lo más pronto posible tan sólo por ti...

—Ya que parece que a veces tú te entiendes mejor con él que yo —dijo Ran, después de unos minutos sin hablar—, dile que, aunque sea el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, yo también le quiero...

La chica sonrió, abriendo la caja y revelando un anillo de plata con un zafiro del mismo color que sus ojos. Emocionada, lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso, siendo observada detenidamente por el niño con gafas. La expresión de felicidad de Ran no podía compararse a ninguna otra imagen que hubiera visto anteriormente y demostraba claramente que ya lo había perdonado.

Nada le había dolido más que transformarse en el restaurante y dejarla sola, pero escenas como ésa hacían que todo el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo, al no contarle nada para mantenerla a _salvo_, merecieran la pena.

Iba a luchar por un futuro junto a ella y éso sí que era una_ promesa_.

* * *

Aiiish, cuánto _fluff_... Tendría que mirármelo un día de estos... XD En fin, espero que os haya gustado! xD Desde hace tiempo lo tengo escrito y también quería publicarlo porque me dio mucha rabia esa escena y sentía la necesidad de escribirla tal como debería haber sido, pero en fin... Gosho es así de simpático! :p

Matta ne!

Meicosr


End file.
